


It´s all about Hair

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Hair, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 19: Partings</p>
    </blockquote>





	It´s all about Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 19: Partings

Brian self-consciously touches his hair as he watches them in class. Angela and Jordan both have such good hair. How is it that people with good hair always find each other and pair up? Why is his hair not allowed in the fun? (Well, it wouldn´t be fun for him. He´d die of embarrassment if anything would ever happen, but also he might not? He wants something to happen so badly sometimes.)

Right now, Angela´s and Jordan´s hair´s in sync. Both very shiny, a clear parting, like they know what they want. Like they can only be with each other.


End file.
